Sword Art Online Micro Zekken's Adventure
by Retro David
Summary: The sequel to Mini Zekken's Adventure. During a fight with a monster to get the drop to cure Yuuki, she shrinks so small that she disappears away from ALO, through a world of atoms, and into a world just like Asuka Empire. The microscopic swordswoman tries to find a way to grow back up to ALO. She gets help from some friends in order to do so.
1. The Micro World

Inside a world with atoms, Yuuki continues to shrink smaller and smaller.

Yuuki: How tiny am I gonna get? Am I gonna shrink forever? I hope not.

She shrinks so small that the she couldn't see the atoms anymore. Now she see's really small planets which are getting bigger.

Yuuki: What the heck? Are those planets? Why am I in outer space?

She floats around in space and continues to shrink smaller. She lands into a blue and green planet which looked exactly like Earth. She crash lands onto the ground and keeps shrinking.

Yuuki: Oh god.

She finally stops shrinking at 1 inch tall and falls down from a tree into the bushes in a forest.

Yuuki: Hey, I've stopped shrinking. Finally. But where am I? Did I shrink so much that I got into another world?

She flies through the forest and finds a Japanese culture looking town in the distance. It looked familiar to her.

Yuuki: This town. It reminds me of Asuka Empire. Could this really be AE?

She starts to take a rest for a while.

Yuuki: I think I'm gonna lie down here for a while.

Yuuki lies down on the ground and sleeps. While she does that, somebody finds her lying on the ground and picks her up. He takes the 1 inch swordswoman to his guild.


	2. The Guild

The player takes Yuuki to his guild.

Player: Captain Miles, I have found some swordswoman lying on the ground somewhere.

Captain Miles: A swordswoman? Who is this swordswoman?

Player: I'm not sure. She seems to be a fairy. I just found her asleep, but...

Captain Miles: But what?

The player holds the sleeping Yuuki in his hands.

Player: She's tiny.

Captain Miles: I see.

Player: She doesn't look to be hurt anywhere.

Captain Miles: Where did you find her at?

Player: Somewhere in the safe zone.

Captain Miles: Alright, well then Caynz, take her to the quarters so she can receive proper care.

Caynz: Yes sir.

Caynz takes Yuuki to the quarters. A while later, the tiny swordswoman wakes up on the giant couch to the smell of cookies.

Yuuki: Mmmmm, cookies.

Caynz: Help yourself.

Yuuki: Thank you. Huh?

She looks up and see's Caynz and a female player with blue hair.

Yuuki: GAAAAAHHHHHH!

Female Player: Oh, we're sorry. We didn't mean to startle you.

Yuuki: Where am I and who are you guys?

Caynz: Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Caynz, and this is Yolko. You are in our guildhall, the Hollow Knights. I found you lying on the ground nearby so I took you in to receive proper care. What is your name?

Yuuki: My name is Yuuki. Thanks for bringing me here, I appreciate it.

Yolko: You're welcome. So what happened to you? How did you get so tiny? You look like you're a fairy from ALO.

Yuuki: ALO? You guys know that game? Wait a second, is this game Asuka Empire?

Caynz: Yes it is.

Yuuki: I knew it. I've played this game before. I'm actually a shinobi. In ALO, I'm an imp.

Yolko: I never knew that you could bring your ALO avatar, wings, and equipment to other games.

Yuuki: Well, that didn't actually happen to me. I didn't convert over to this game to get here.

Caynz: What happened?

Yuuki: Well, back in ALO, I drank a milkshake that shrunk me really small, and when I was fighting a boss to get the cure, the boss unleashed its shrinking magic on me, and then I disappeared from Alfheim. I found myself in the atom world but then I kept on shrinking down until I couldn't see atoms anymore, and then I saw some tiny planets. So I shrunk until I got into this world, and yeah, you get the point now. After I got to this size, I traveled along the forest to this town and noticed it looked familiar. I knew it was AE.

Yolko: You shrunk so much that you disappeared into this game? But how is that possible?

Yuuki: I honestly have no idea.

Caynz: I feel pretty skeptical about this, but I believe you since you still have your wings and equipment too. I'll try to help you grow back up to your world again.

Yuuki: Awesome! Thanks!

Yuuki takes a bite of the giant cookie.

Caynz: You're welcome.

Yolko: If you eat too much, you'll get sick.

Yuuki: I can't get sick in VR. I also can't get fat either.

Caynz: She seems like a really nice person.

Yolko: I agree.

Yuuki: Worth it!


	3. The Itsy Bitsy Zekken

Caynz: Well Yuuki, me and Yolko are going to go monster hunting, so why don't you stay here for a while?

Yuuki: No way! I want to come too!

Yolko: But you're too small to fight.

Yuuki: So, I can still handle these giant monsters.

Yolko: So you're brave enough to fight enemies that are bigger and stronger?

Yuuki: Hey, I've fought against a giant boss monster and beat it. I can handle these guys.

Caynz just sighs, and so does Yolko.

Caynz: Alright then. You can come.

Yuuki: Yes!

They head out into the field and fight against some monsters. Caynz and Yolko take out a few, while Yuuki takes a whole minute to take down one. Then the enemy eats her up.

Yolko: Yuuki!

Caynz: I knew this wasn't a good idea.

Inside the enemies stomach, Yuuki gets ticked off.

Yuuki: Oh no! This is not happening again!

Yuuki starts striking everywhere inside the monster. Pretty soon it pukes her out.

Caynz: Yuuki?

Yolko: She made the monster spit her out.

Yuuki finishes the enemy off using her original sword skill, Mother's Rosario. The enemy disappears and Yolko picks her up.

Yuuki: See? I told you guys I could do it.

Caynz and Yolko both start laughing.

Yolko: Guess you're always like that, huh?

Caynz: Especially since you're so positive.

Yuuki: It's my style, really.

Yolko: Alright, let's head back. It looks like it's about to rain.

Caynz: Ok.


	4. Giant Yolko

Yuuki, Yolko, and Caynz head back home to rest. Yolko opens her inventory and notices that she has some strange item.

Yolko: Umm, Caynz. I have some kind of potion. It says growth potion.

Caynz: A growth potion?

Yolko: Yeah. I think I got it as a drop from those enemies.

Yuuki: Can you use it on me?

Yolko: Of course. Here you go.

Yolko walks up to Yuuki to poor the potion on her, but suddenly, she drops it and it spills all over herself.

Yolko: Oh no!

Yolko starts growing giant. The good news is that she didn't get too big to the point where the whole house would collapse. She then accidentally sits on Caynz.

Caynz: Gah! Yolko, you're on me!

Yolko: Ahh! I'm so sorry!

She gets off of him.

Yuuki: So much for growing to normal.

Yolko: I'm so sorry Yuuki. I accidentally spilled the potion on myself and now I'm really big. I can't even fit through the door to get out of the room.

Yuuki: It's alright. Maybe we'll find something that will shrink you back to normal.

Caynz: I hope we do soon. This is one strange adventure, isn't it?

Yuuki: Yeah, I know. I'm wondering if we can find something that can grow me back to my world.

Caynz: We will. We promise.

Yolko: This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I grew myself too big.

Yuuki: At least you're not small like me right now. And at least I'm not big like you right now.

Yolko: Yeah.


	5. Growing back to Alfheim

Yuuki: You know Yolko, your voice is very demonic when you're giant.

Yolko: And your voice is very squeaky when you're tiny. It makes you even cuter.

Yuuki: I appreciate the compliment.

Caynz returns from his hunt.

Caynz: I'm back. And I got the potion to grow you all the way back to your world, Yuuki. I also have a potion to make you normal again, Yolko.

Yuuki: Alright! Thanks Caynz!

Yolko: Thank you so much Caynz.

Caynz: You're welcome. We should give Yuuki her potion outside. Let me shrink you back to normal first Yolko.

Yuuki: Great idea.

Yolko: Ok.

Caynz gives Yolko the shrinking potion and she shrinks back to normal. Then, they head outside to give Yuuki the growth potion.

Caynz: Well, we'll see you around, Yuuki.

Yolko: It has been great meeting you.

Yuuki: Likewise. I'll come back soon.

Caynz gives the potion to Yuuki and she starts growing.

Yuuki: See you soon!

She starts growing in space and the planets start getting smaller. Soon she comes into view with atoms. Meanwhile, back at Kirito and Asuna's cabin in ALO...

Asuna: Yuuki's HP hasn't gone to zero since she shrunk and disappeared.

Kirito: You think she got into another world?

Suddenly, Yuuki appears and falls on Kirito.

Kirito: What the heck?!

Yuuki: Sorry Kirito.

Asuna: Yuuki! You're back! What happened?!

Yuuki: You guys won't believe this, but I shrunk so small that I appeared in Asuka Empire.

Kirito: What?! Is that even possible?

Yuuki: I have no idea how that is, but even there I was 1 centimeter tall.

Asuna: Well at least you're back now.

Yuuki: Yeah.

The End.


End file.
